Just a Kiss
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: confianza, amistad, traición, qué tanto cambia por un beso


Saludos, una nueva historia, es algo floja y sin mucho detalle, pero es más que todo como un desahogo a una situación vivida -había dicho que no más escribiría de las cosas graciosas que me ocurrieran, pero realmente necesitaba una forma de sacar esto- así que gracias a quien lea desde ya...

**Just a Kiss**

Ya él lo sabía, él sabía que la quería, pero nunca vio la necesidad, nunca vio el riesgo de que alguien la "ganará"… en su mente ese era el concepto. Y ahora allí en medio de esa fiesta que los PPB habían organizado, debía de ver a su mejor amigo al lado de la única chica que le había hecho sentir algo. La miraba desde las afueras de las instalaciones, era una noche de verano y tantas personas en un lugar más el sofocante sentimiento de ira le hicieron refugiarse en el balcón. De pronto, vio como su amigo se acercaba a él lentamente, "perfecto" fue lo que pensó lo menos que quería era tener que entablar "conversación" con el pelirrojo.

- Kai, te puedo pedir un favor- dice el chico de ojos azules.

- ¿Hmm?- es lo único que Kai logra articular con entonación de pregunta para que el otro entienda que puede proceder.

- Boris me acaba de llamar, aparentemente el dolor de estómago de Iván era apendicitis, así que no podré quedarme, puedes llevar a Mariam al hotel.

- ¿Por qué no la llevas ya?- cuestiona el bicolor malhumorado, no por las razones que Yuri pensara…

- Esta entretenida con las chicas, no quiero arruinarle el momento, además la última vez que la llevé antes se molestó un poco- replica el chico- Por favor, no te pido este tipo de cosas muy a menudo.

- De acuerdo- musita el más joven.

- Te debo una, nos vemos-

Kai no contesta a la despedida, ni voltea a ver a Yuri. Al contrario cuando Yuri se ha alejado él inmediatamente mira a Mariam, allí está ella, hablando con Julia, Hiromi y Mao. Sin siquiera haberle ido a dirigir la palabra ya se detestaba por su decisión, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso había olvidado que se había estado alejando poco a poco de los NeoBorg porque Mariam estaba siempre con ellos? Como sea se quedó allí afuera, bebiendo y tratando de aclarar su mente.

Las horas pasaron, deseaba poder marcharse, pero había hecho una promesa a su amigo y él no era del tipo de personas que dejaban de lado sus promesas. Se recostó una vez más a la baranda, ¿cuánto había bebido? Ya ni siquiera él mismo podía decirlo. Volteó a ver cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera así, se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de que era la peli azul… ¿en serio sintió calma? Eso sí era estar mal de la cabeza o en un grado etílico que ni siquiera él recordaba.

- Aquí estás, te estaba buscando- señala la peli azul.

- Hmmm, ¿ya quieres irte al hotel?- pregunta él tratando de evitar el contacto visual, sabía que de mirar a esos ojos verdes recordaría su ira por esos "tontos" sentimientos.

- No, quieren hacer un brindis con todos presentes, creí que te gustaría entrar, es todo- replica ella.

- Hmm, de acuerdo- contesta él, al principio temiendo un poco por el hecho de despegarse de la baranda que le había servido de apoyo, pero al ver que no era tan dependiente de esta como creía camina al lado de ella.

Ahí estaba, ese aroma, esa presencia, la silueta que le hacía sentir diferente. La miró de reojo, ella también había estado bebiendo se notaba por el dudoso caminar con el que andaba. Al pasar por las puertas que daban a la entrada del salón, ella tropezó y casi cae, pero Kai la logró atrapar, sus miradas se atraparon momentáneamente, ella sonrojó y el sintió como su propio corazón se aceleraba al tenerla tan cerca. Al haberla mirado a los ojos.

- Gracias- suscitó ella siendo aún más visible sus mejillas coloradas.

- No fue nada, vamos- finalizó él y se encaminó con el resto.

- Tal como lo dijo Mariam, todos los bladers querían realizar un brindis, por el campeonato que se acercaba y a la vez desearse suerte entre todos. Concluida la acción cada quien regresó a sus conversaciones o por otro lado se retiraban y agradecían a los PPB por la fiesta dada.

- Hey Kai, creo que es bueno que nos vayamos yendo- dice ella acercándose al bicolor que se había alejado del centro de las conversaciones.

- De acuerdo- replica él y se levanta del sofá.

- Iré a despedirme, ya regreso- menciona ella y él deja escapar un gruñido de disgusto, no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

Kai esperó a Mariam en la puerta del apartamento de los PPB y luego de cinco minutos ambos salían rumbo al hotel en el que los NeoBorg se hospedaban. Ambos caminaban en silencio al lugar, después de todo eran pocas cuadras de un sitio al otro y no había mucho qué decir. Por parte de Kai, él no quería hablar y terminar diciendo cosas que no debía, ese era su defecto cada vez que tomaba un poco de más, y del lado de Mariam, pues ella se sentía un poco extraña siempre que Kai estaba cerca.

- Hace tiempo que no te reúnes con los muchachos, no crees que sea malo, es decir la competencia se acerca- dice ella rompiendo el silencio.

- He estado ocupado- contesta él a secas sin mirarla.

- ¿En serio? Entonces creo que me equivoqué- dice ella y capta la atención del bicolor- Creí que te molestaba mi presencia en las prácticas.

Él no contesta y desvía su mirada al suelo, no podía creer que en ese momento él mismo pudiera sentir como poco a poco su máscara de caía pedazo por pedazo. No lo pudo evitar más y la miró a los ojos, ahí estaban esos ojos verdes que le trasmitían esa sensación, que despertaba en él impulsos que aún no había aprendido a controlar. No pudo articular palabra, así era siempre que le veía enmudecía y perdía control, y eso lo detestaba, Kai Hiwatari no podía sentirse sin control.

- Entonces, ¿me equivocaba?- preguntó ella nuevamente al ver que él no dijo nada y ya estaban frente al hotel.

Igual no recibió respuesta, lo que recibió fue un acercamiento que no hubiera imaginado. Kai se abalanzó y plantó sus labios en los de ella, el chico bicolor dejó que sus instintos trabajaran. La tomó de la cintura y la besó, lo hizo de una forma tan apasionada que ella misma correspondió la manera juguetona en la que las lenguas se encontraron y la pasión con la que inició y terminó ese beso.

- Yo… yo… lo siento- suscitó él y se fue.

- Kai…- susurra ella aún confundida por lo que acaba de suceder.

El joven bicolor camina pausadamente hasta la esquina, pero en cuanto siente que ella ya no le ve corre, corre tratando de aclarar su mente. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué había dejado que sus impulsos le dominaran? Y a la vez pensaba el por qué ella le había correspondido el beso, por qué no lo había empujado o golpeado como las chicas con pareja debían de reaccionar. Su mente era un caos, había traicionado a su amigo, había dejado mostrar su debilidad, pero después de todo… fue sólo un beso… ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Si se preguntan si tendrá una segunda parte, les soy sincera depende de cómo se mueva mi vida XDD igual les digo mi parte no es presentada por el personaje femenino de la historia XDDD y cambié muchos detalles porque tampoco lo quería al 100% igual a la realidad, como dije era un desahogo no más ocupaba que el acontecimiento principal fuera el mismo... gracias desde ya a quien se tome la molestia de leer y opinar.<p> 


End file.
